


Monitoring

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master is tired of you not listening to her and making her worry.
Relationships: The Master (Whittaker)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Kudos: 3





	Monitoring

**Author's Note:**

> Like I’ve said apparently I am too soft and anything I try to write becomes 10x softer than planned. @queerconfusionthings this is based on another one of your anons.

The Master was in the middle of causing a planet to descend into chaos when her laser screwdriver beeped out an alert. Frowning she quickly pulled it out to check what the notification was. After killing the men in front of her that had been trying to threaten her with some type of gun. Wouldn’t be smart to leave them alive while she was distracted. Hmm. Your vitals shouldn’t be at those levels yet. It wasn’t bad. Just unexpected. She made the necessary adjustments.

It was getting rather inconvenient to have to keep checking to monitor your condition and make adjustments. But there was no avoiding it. She did want to know about any notable changes in you the moment they happened.

None of this would be necessary if you had just listened to her. She was tired of her chosen companion running headfirst into danger with no regard for her own safety. She might have let it go but this last time you had pushed her too far. She had to teach you a lesson for the sake of both of her hearts.

The planet you had been on had a plague. A nasty one. If you caught it even the TARDIS would have trouble curing you. Humans were especially susceptible. Yet you ran off after she told you not to. Right into the middle of the infected area. Sure you were going to grab the object she had been eyeing stealing herself but it was supposed to be one of the disposable people here who risked themselves. Could just kill whoever grabbed it and take it off of their body. There was no need for you to risk yourself! But did you listen, no of course not. 

She had been so tempted to take you over her knee and teach you a lesson in front of everyone there. Maybe some public humiliation would change your habits. Instead, she let her worry convince her to drag you back to the TARDIS immediately. You may not have come into contact with anyone on your fool’s errand but the Master was not about to take that chance with you.

The moment you were in the TARDIS she had rushed to grab equipment to monitor your vitals with. She handcuffed you to the chair near the console so that she could get to you at a moment’s notice once she returned. She didn’t want to be near you right now. Just waiting in worry for the results that would tell her if you were going to die or not. 

So she told you it was a timeout. In a way, she wasn’t lying. She did want you to sit there and think about what you had done. You needed to learn to be more careful. And if she purposely didn’t tell you that you could have caught the disease so as to not worry you that was for only her to know.

So she left you on the TARDIS. Distracting herself on some unimportant planet where she could cause destruction. It wasn’t keeping her as distracted as she had hoped.

Pausing to consider how long it had been the Master figured it was time to go back. The readings had been normal so far. It had also been the full 12 hours she should be monitoring you for, there was only one more check left. And that one was just to be cautious.

You were fine. Every vital had been just as it should be when she checked in. Except this last one but she had left you without food or water. Some slight strain was to be expected. She had made sure to adjust the environment to test for all the peaks in vitals she needed to see. The Master trusted her laser screwdriver. She had built it to perfection. It was flawless and faultless.

She still felt that she wouldn’t believe you were fine until she saw it with her own eyes. Ugh. She was going soft, wasn’t she! Fine. It was fine. She hadn’t lost her edge. She was only soft when it came to you. It could even be considered to be something that made her even more dangerous. She would destroy the universe to protect you after all.

Yes. It was time to go back and check on you in person. Hopefully, you had learned your lesson too. She smiled.

*************************************************************************************

The Master had been gone for what felt like forever at this point. You had lost track sometime around what you thought would be three hours. Time passed strangely in the TARDIS however so you couldn’t be sure.

Your breathing was labored when the Master practically skipped into the TARDIS. You felt relief go through you, maybe you could get a break from her version of reflecting on your mistakes now. She looked like the cat that got the cream. You were not sure if that was a good or bad sign for her having forgiven you for being reckless. Hopefully, it was a good sign.

You were exhausted. Honestly, you could probably sleep for twelve hours straight at this point. If she hadn’t handcuffed you into the chair near the console to “keep you from distracting yourself from thinking about what you had done and why you needed to be punished” you would probably be a melted puddle on the floor.

“Welcome back. I take it from your face that things went well?”

You might as well try and ask about the adventure that you had missed out on. Besides if you didn’t catch her attention she would likely pretend to ignore you. Just like how you sometimes ignored her orders. 

“Oh you know, caused some chaos. The normal sort of stuff. No Doctor around to stop me so I actually got something done. Also didn’t have to worry about you getting into trouble.”

Okay, she was still upset. She brushed her hand against your cheek, wiping away the remains of your tears. Maybe you would be forgiven anyway?

“Have you thought about what you’ve done?”

“Yes.” You looked directly into her eyes. “I promise not to deliberately disobey you again Master.”

You didn’t think that you could handle disobeying her again. This “timeout” had been hard enough to get through. She had been gone for what felt like days. Leaving you to squirm while thinking about how you should have listened to her. To be fair she was right. You really should listen to her and not put yourself into danger so often. Your luck was sure to run out eventually. Even with a protective Time Lord looking out for you.

“Then we won’t need to put you in timeout to reflect on your actions again will we?”

“No Master,” you struggled to keep your voice steady.

You really wished she would accept your word and turn off the vibrator now. You didn’t even want to orgasm anymore. You just wanted the stimulation to stop. It had gotten to be too much after just two hours.

Her laser screwdriver made some sort of noise. You let out a small whine as she directed her attention to it. The vibe was hurting you with how long you had been stimulated. She hadn’t given you a single break the whole time she was gone. Just lowered it to a point that it couldn’t get you even close to the edge.

“Good news. You did not catch that potentially life-threatening disease you put yourself at risk of catching.”

She finally turned off the vibrator. You let out a sigh of relief. Head lulling back. The Master reached down to pull it out of you. If you had been unhandcuffed you would have jumped away from the clit stimulation she gave you when getting the vibrator out. Would have just suffered the discomfort of leaving it in.

“Your temperature and heart rate remained within the expected levels while I was gone. So you’re in the clear.”

“You were monitoring my temperature and heart rate with a vibrator?”

“Yes. Very fond of the Hysterians’ medical equipment. Their whole philosophy is that medical procedures should be pleasant for those undergoing them. Which is why they use a vibrator to monitor patient vitals. Typically you get to cum when they are done monitoring you. But bad girls in timeout don’t get to cum.”

She booped your nose. 

“If you are ever sick I’ll probably use this to keep track of your temperature. That would be fun, a nice distraction from how sick you would be feeling.”

If she was as much of a tease when you were sick as she normally was it would be more fun for her than you. Still, if you were sick she would probably be nicer to you and not leave you alone.

“You look exhausted,” she mentioned as she undid your handcuffs.

You sniffed, “I am.”

The words were a struggle to get out. Your body was spent and ready to crash. Was she sure you weren’t sick?

“Well then let’s get some fluids into you and get you into bed.”

If the Master wasn’t worried then you would trust her judgment. You should be listening to her more after all.


End file.
